


'Gifts'

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [128]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Bing is a Cutie, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Movie Night, Presents, Romantic Fluff, The Googles are Cuties, i love these beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bing has some gifts for his boyfriends.
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 32
Kudos: 198





	'Gifts'

Bing couldn’t stop giggling to himself as he slid open the door to the Google Office, a box in hand and beaming madly. “Hey guys! I brought gifts!”

All four of them glanced up, with a wide assortment of mixed expressions. “…I don’t like that look on your face,” Google said slowly, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“For once, I’m siding with you, Google, I don’t like this either.” Red’s eyes flashed, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

Oliver made a distressed noise, wringing his hands. “Guys _please_. Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt!”

Bing grinned, opening his mouth but Green beat him to it, voice practically a purr. “I agree with Oliver. Bing’s gifts have never been bad before.” He ran two fingers down his Twitter bird’s back, his eyes glowing brilliantly at he gazed at the box.

Bing glanced at the box, then narrowed his eyes, scrambling to hide the box behind his back. “Hey hey hey, no scanning, that’s cheating!” Green pouted, propping his chin up on his fist as the glow died from his eyes, and Red snorted. “Cheat and you don’t get presents!”

He crouched down, rummaging through the box with his back toward the others. He heard one of them shift, chuckling at their barely disguised curiosity. He wasn’t quite sure which one spoke, but his voice was _layered _with curiosity. “…What are you –”

Bing chucked a t-shirt over his shoulder at Red, cutting him off with a muffled noise of surprise (lucky guess!). He laughed at Red’s expression as he glanced at the shirt, expression dropping into a scowl. “Are you _kidding me?!_”

Bing laughed again, straightening and tossing t-shirts to the other three as well before kicking away the box. Oliver and Green both lit up, while Google crinkled his nose, glancing at Bing. “Bing, is this entirely necessary?”

Bing grinned, bouncing a little in place. “Absolutely! Now get changed, we’re going to movie night!”

Oliver flushed. “Wait, _now?!_”

Red’s scowl deepened, still staring with distaste at the t-shirt. “I am _not _going out there in this!”

“Aw, lighten up, Red,” Green purred, already pulling off his usual shirt to change (and making Bing blush _fiery _orange). “_I _think they’re _lovely_.”

Red snuck a peek at Green’s shirt, then scoffed. “Yeah, you _would _like that.”

Google raised an eyebrow, gaze once more sliding back to Bing. “Give us one good reason why we should go out there in these.”

Bing tapped his finger to his chin, his other fist resting on his hip. “Hm, oh, I dunno, maybe because I convinced Dark to let the movie be ‘The Lion King’ for the millionth time?”

All four of them flushed (Green already in his gifted t-shirt), and Red shifted his feet. “You know we all have that movie downloaded right? We can watch it whenever we want.”

Bing grinned. “Yes, but do you have King’s homemade caramel corn?”

Before he’d even finished his sentence, Red was tearing his shirt off, his hair sticking up at glasses askew. He reached for the t-shirt, pointing at Bing with his eyes flashing and a light blush dusting his cheeks. “_Fuck you!_”

Bing just chuckled, running a thumb over his pendant and making the four of them glow brilliantly, Google blushing a _deep _blue as he began pulling his own shirt over his head, Oliver following a moment after. “Nah, you guys love me.”

Google grumbled under his breath, fiddling with the hem of the t-shirt, and Bing walked over to press a quick kiss to his cheek, not helping his blush _at all_. He grabbed his hand, reaching for Red’s as well, before pulling the two of them toward the door, Oliver and Green trailing behind them.

They burst into the living area with Bing sporting a full-on shit-eating grin and the four blushing Googles behind him. The other egos jumped – well, most of them. Dr. Iplier was already out cold, his head in the Host’s lap and the rest of him splayed out on the loveseat, his injured left leg propped up on some pillows with his other bent to kneel on the floor (he was on some _serious _painkillers. As the Host put it, he may have gotten rid of the _physical _wound, but Dr. Iplier’s brain and nerves were so frazzled from the sudden jump from _agony _to nothing that, pain-wise, the Host might as well have done jack-shit).

Bim took one look at the Googles and snorted hard, leaning up against King for support from where they sat on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows with Eric, Silver, and the twins. “What are you guys _wearing?_”

Red scowled again, dropping Bing’s hand and tugging at the end of the t-shirt, ‘_I’M THE MEAN ONE’_ written across it in big red letters. “Blame _him_.”

Ed snickered loudly, and Green split in a lazy grin, ‘_I’M THE CUTE ONE’_ written in green across his own shirt. “I still say they’re wonderful.”

Google’s expression quickly matched Red’s, though he refused to let go of Bing’s hand, his shirt reading _‘I’M THE ANNOYING ONE’_ in blue. “That’s because _you_ got the best one!”

A look of hurt crossed Oliver’s face, fiddling with the hem of his own shirt, which had _‘I’M THE INNOCENT ONE’_ written in yellow. “Hey! Mine’s not bad!”

Bing chuckled, reaching for Oliver’s hand to replace Red (winking at Red when his mouth fell open in indignance). “Hey, I had no say in who got what! They were color-coded when I bought them!” His smile turned sheepish. “That’s actually _why _I bought them.”

Silver laughed. “You know, it’s _very _entertaining listening to you four bickering.”

All four whipped their heads to face him, eyes flashing in perfect unison, and Silver squeaked, ducking behind the twins (and their pillow fort). This time, it was Dark who laughed, his arm wrapped around Wilford’s shoulders, who was laying comfortable against his side. “At least now I know why Bing _begged _me to watch ‘The Lion King’ again.”

Bing flushed, taking a seat on the unoccupied loveseat with Google and Green to either side of him, Red and Oliver sitting cross-legged at their feet. “Okay, ‘begged’ is a strong word.”

Reynolds snorted, crossing his arms from where he sat in the armchair that was usually occupied by Silver. “Sounds pretty accurate to me.”

Bing stuck his tongue out at him, his hand blurring and signifying he was flipping him off, which was a gesture Reynolds responded to in kind. Eric’s gaze shot between the two, petting Midnight slowly in his lap, then picked up one of the _many _bowls of popcorn scattered around the living area and passed it off to Bing. “Here! We’ve got plenty down here!”

All five androids’ eyes flashed with delight, and Oliver giggled when Bing balanced the bowl on his head, tentatively reaching up to grab a few pieces. Wilford waved an arm at them as Dark pressed play on the movie, snuggling up closer to his husband. “_Shhhshshshsh shut up! _Stop your weird robo-flirting, the movie’s starting!”

Laughter rang throughout the living area, and Bing was perfectly content to burrow against his four partners and watch Disney.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT HOW CUTE THESE BOYS ARE, YES, I LOVE  
Sunday's story is rather intense, and potentially really triggering, so ah, heads up!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com
> 
> These are the shirts fyi: https://pm1.narvii.com/6445/15db054a28119b2cc0e569a352e1e6958fbc2d48_hq.jpg


End file.
